


I'm hooked on all these feelings

by bitheflowers



Category: Holby City
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:50:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitheflowers/pseuds/bitheflowers
Summary: My entry for the berena remix fic exchange! It's a sequel to Mazily's fic 'Dream about that casual touch'.





	I'm hooked on all these feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mazily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazily/gifts).
  * Inspired by [dream about that casual touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15909651) by [mazily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazily/pseuds/mazily). 

> Hi everyone, in between writing my own fics I also wrote this little something something for the berena remix fic exchange. This sequel follows directly where Mazily's fic left off. I hope you enjoy!

Their small bubble of happiness can only last so long and soon enough they decide to join the party again. They exchange a quick peck, and then another one, and another, until they’re both laughing at how drawn to each other they are. They take some time to fix their hair and make-up again before going back to the main hall in which the wedding party is still going on.

It’s a little awkward to know that Fleur knows. Serena sees it as soon as they appear in the hall and Fleur fixes her with a stare and a smirk. It’s as much of an “I told you so” as she can take right now, too caught up still in the fresh memory of Bernie’s hands, Bernie’s lips, Bernie’s everything. She tentatively reaches out her hand, lets her fingers brush against the back of Bernie’s until she feels them lace between her own. Their hands entangled, they proceed into the festive room, joining the people dancing, drinking and chatting away.

At first they stay in the periphery of the room, preferring to stay hidden for a little longer to enjoy the intimacy they can now share. It’s cautious and new still but their fingers stay laced together and they can’t help but beam at each other from time to time. They engage in small talk with several people, no one really paying attention to how close they together they are standing or that they only have eyes for each other. To the outside not much has changed, but within a dam has burst and their feelings have flooded their senses.

However, after a while a hand is placed on both of their backs and Fleur’s face appears between the two of them. Serena holds her breath for whatever is to come, knowing Fleur’s character and how delightfully not subtle she can be. The smaller woman surprises them both though by pressing a kiss to their cheeks and whispering, “That was about time, I’m happy for you.” It’s the blessing Serena didn’t know they needed and as soon as Fleur has vanished again, she leans in to press a lingering kiss against Bernie’s lips. It takes a second before Bernie responds, her tongue tracing the line of Serena’s mouth ever so gently before pulling away. They’re both smiling from ear to ear by the time they pull back to look at each other.

Serena is only faintly aware of the music still playing in the background but Bernie seems to be paying more attention. She nuzzles against Serena’s cheek, breathing her in, before taking her hand and pulling her up from her seat. The brunette’s eyes fill with confusion for a moment until Bernie leads her further into the room, onto the dancefloor. The soft tones of a slow song are echoing through the hall and Serena’s arms encircle the blonde’s waist of their own accord. Bernie’s fingers tangle behind Serena’s neck, teasing the short hair they find there. They sway gently to the music, their foreheads and noses pressed together as they smile at each other with sparks in their eyes.

They dance to a couple more songs, enjoying the feel of each other’s bodies pressed against their own. The party is still in full swing when Serena’s grip on Bernie tightens, her hands sliding dangerously lower to her arse and her lips meeting the shell of her ear. “Do you wanna go back to my room?”

The whispered words send a chill up Bernie’s spine and all she can do is nod her approval. Serena throws Fleur and Sophia a wink as she pulls Bernie with her to the door, their hands firmly holding onto each other. As soon as the doors of the lift close, Serena is all over her again, pressing the blonde against the wall and kissing her senseless. It seems to last forever and yet not nearly long enough at once. Before they know it the lift dings and comes to a halt. They exit the lift and make their way down the corridor as quick as they can, a chuckle climbing its way up Bernie’s throat at the giddiness of the whole moment.

The door closes behind them with a bang, partly because of the way Bernie is pinning Serena against it the second they enter the room. It’s all heady kisses and soft tongues then, snogging like their teenagers who can’t get enough of each other. And they can’t, not now that they finally have this together. Bernie’s nimble fingers find the zipper of Serena’s dress, swiftly pulling it down and the brunette returns the favour eagerly. They stop for a second once they’re left in their lingerie, each taking a moment to really look at the other and take in their beauty. Bernie gasps softly as Serena reaches behind her back to unclasp her bra, dropping it haphazardly on the floor with the rest of their clothes. She approaches Bernie slowly, trailing her fingertips up and down the woman’s sides before cupping two small, perfect breasts in the palms of her hands.

She takes her time ridding Bernie of her bra, followed by her knickers and then pushes her back towards the bed in the middle of the room. Bernie goes willingly, falls down with a satisfied groan and finds herself with a lap full of Serena in an instant. Serena keeps kissing her, makes her way down her neck and clavicles without giving Bernie the chance to reciprocate. As much as she enjoys receiving, she decides that enough is enough and quickly flips them over, pushing Serena back against the covers on the bed. She is gentle in her worship, licks and sucks her way down Serena’s heaving chest, down her stomach, leaves kisses and tender love bites all over her skin until she reaches the hem of her knickers.

Her teeth graze the skin above the fabric before her fingers grasp the flimsy material and pull it down her legs. Bernie kisses each thigh in turn, licks a path up one of them until she can smell the other woman’s arousal and her mouth waters at the sight in front of her. She can’t help herself, gives in sooner than she wants to and dives straight in to taste Serena. They both moan at the sensation, Serena’s fingers tangling in blonde curls as Bernie keeps going, licking and sucking exactly the way she likes it. Even though they had only spent one night together, it feels as though the blonde knows precisely what Serena craves, giving her what she wants most.

It doesn’t take long before Bernie adds her slender fingers to the mix, softly pushing two of them into the brunette, making her groan loudly. She curls them upwards, leans in to suck at Serena’s clit and soon she is rewarded with a scream and a flush of wetness coating her fingers and chin. She kisses her clean, laps up every last drop before making her way back up to kiss Serena soundly.

Serena’s breathing is still ragged and her throat feels sore as she shifts her legs to press one thigh against Bernie’s core. She remembers how the sight of Bernie on top of her had made her feel all those months ago, at another wedding, in another hotel. How it had aroused her to feel her wetness on her own thighs, to see that beautiful long neck stretched out as Bernie threw her head back in the throws of passion. She longs to recreate that feeling, pushing and pulling at Bernie’s hips to get her to grind down against her. It takes some manoeuvring but eventually they find a rhythm that works and Bernie’s soft groans fill the room.

Serena leans up as best as she can, just about reaches a breast to lick and suck at in an attempt to bring the magnificent creature above her even more pleasure. It’s a sensory overload for both of them and to add to it, Serena moves her hand down between their bodies, two and then three fingers finding Bernie slick and ready to take them in. She pushes up into her, fucks her properly now and Bernie’s voice sounds hoarse as she moans at every thrust.

Within moments Serena feels the tensing of muscles around her fingers, sees Bernie’s eyes roll back and she knows that this is it. Her thumb meets the blonde’s clit just there and a desperate cry leave Bernie’s lips. She’s panting hard as she falls forward, seeking the warmth and comfort of Serena’s body. The brunette’s fingers tangle in Bernie’s hair, stroking her blonde locks softly to soothe and calm her.

In that moment it all turns so tender, both of them smiling brightly as they lean back a little to share a soft kiss. They laugh against each other’s lips as they settle down next to each other and Serena holds out her arm for Bernie to snuggle into her. She pulls the covers up from under them and adjusts herself so that they can both get comfortable. With her blonde hair spread across Serena’s chest, Bernie falls asleep almost instantly, her arm around the woman she loves, their legs tangling under the sheets. Serena sighs happily, pressing a quick peck to the other woman’s hair, before closing her eyes with a smile on her face.


End file.
